


Finding Where I Belong-The Pack

by CassWhitlock



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassWhitlock/pseuds/CassWhitlock
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in the woods she doesn't become depressed, first thing she does is call her brother. She decides to move on with her life becoming close to the pack and getting imprinted on by Paul, will Bella accept the bond? With Victoria still out there who will come to help Bella in her time of need. Like my other story 'Finding Where I Belong' but with the pack.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Paul Lahote/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Bella POV   
I can’t believe him! 

That asshole really took me out to the woods to beak-up with me. Telling me that he was tired of playing human that I was nothing but a pet. Not only that, but my so called “family” left with him.   
I take in my surroundings realizing that I have been out here a good while ranting to myself. I check my cell and see that I have no reception out here. That’s just great, guess I will have to wait until I have to get home to call my brother and yell at him for abandoning me like this.   
I slowly find my way home seeing that Charlie isn’t home, guess that he is staying the night with his girlfriend…. Again. The Cullen’s never knew that I was basically living on my own, that Charlie is never here. Since he got this girlfriend I never see or even hear from him anymore. 

After James’ attach Jasper and I grew closer, he even gave me his phone number without Edward’s knowing just in case I needed him. We both knew that Edward wouldn’t like it so we kept the fact that we   
had gotten so close a secret from everyone. I am sure Alice knew, but she never said anything about it. Sometimes we would meet up just the two of us whenever I found the opportunity to get away from Edward. 

I know everything about Jasper, I even know about the Major. He was worried about telling me about his past, especially his time with Maria but nothing Jasper could tell me would’ve ever changed my mind about him. He really is my brother in every way, I would die for him and I know that without a doubt he would do the same for me.   
He told me everything Maria made him do. He told me how he sired both Peter and Charlotte during is time in the Newborn Army, and how when Char’s newborn year was up and it was his job to dispose of her that he allowed Peter and Char to run, then a year later they came back for him and showed him that there was another way to live. If I ever meet them I am going to have to thank them because if it wasn’t for them then I wouldn’t have my brother in my life. 

I only saw the Major once. Everyone went to hunt one day and Jasper was the one that had to accompany me to school that day, Edward didn’t like it but Jasper was the only one that didn’t need to hunt. That day Mike Newton decided to get a little handsy with me seeing as Edward wasn’t there to do anything about it. The moment Jasper’s whole demeanor changed I knew who it was and I knew that I had to get them out of there before he murdered Mile in front of the whole school. 

Flashback  
Jasper was walking me to the cafeteria when I saw Angela waving me over. She looked distraught so I knew right away something was wrong. 

“Hey Jas can you get me something to eat while I go talk to Ang really quick?”

“No problem darlin, I will be at our usual table.”

I walk over to Ang, “what’s up Ang, where’s Ben?”

“Hey Bella that’s actually why I waved you over. Ben and I broke up, is there anyway I can stay over at yours tonight?”

“Oh Ang, of course how about after school you meet me at mine and we can rent horrible movies and eat tons of junk food.”

“Thanks Bella you’re an amazing friend.”

As I was making my way back over to Jasper Mike Newton decided that it was smart to slap my ass. 

“Damn Bella you’re looking really good in those Jeans. Have you had enough of Cullen yet? I am sure you would enjoy being in my bed a lot more than his.” He then winked at me. 

Before I can say anything to him I feel Jasper’s presence next to me, but when I look up at him I can see how tense and ridged he is and when I look into his eyes they’re pitch black. ‘This can’t be good the Major has come out to play’ I think to myself. 

“Mike I suggest that if you want to keep your hand so that you can continue to pleasure yourself that you keep it to yourself. Do I make myself clear?” The Major is glaring daggers at Mike. I see Mike gulp and nod his head, before anything else can happen I drag the Major out of the cafeteria and away from the other students. 

“Thanks Major I appreciate it, I think you made him pee himself.” I can’t help but laugh thinking about the look on Mike’s face. 

The Major smirks at this. “how did you know that I wasn’t Jasper sugar?”

“Your posture is completely different from Jasper. 

He smirks at me again, “well sugar I think you are the first person who has ever been able to tell the difference right away without me having to speak, but I think I should let Jasper come back now before I decide to murder that child in front of the whole school.”

“Understood, thank you again Major.”

“Anytime Sugar.”

End Flashback

I can’t help but smile fondly at that memory. That was the day that Jasper realized even the Major saw me as family and as someone that was to be protected. That’s why when Edward told me they were leaving I was taken aback because I was sure at least Jasper would tell me bye. Maybe I should just call him let him know I don’t blame him. 

Before I could lose the courage I dial his number, but it goes straight to voicemail. I chose to leave a voicemail so that way I can say what he needed to hear and he could choose whether or not he wanted to call me back.

“Hey big bro….”


	2. Chapter 2

Jaspers POV 

I can’t believe they all really thought that I would attack Bella. She is my sister in every way I would never hurt her. I was only trying to protect her from Edward, his bloodlust was the highest that I have ever felt and Bella needed to get away from him, and the moment that I lunged to get her Edward snapped out of it and pushed her away which ultimately just injured her even more. Rose and Emmett were on top of me in an instant. 

I was in complete control of myself and was only trying to protect Bella, but of course no one else believes that because of the times I have messed up in the past and Edward is the golden boy of the family. Who would believe me over him?

Ever since the James incident I learned that I didn’t lust after Bella’s blood, if anything it smelt like home to me. The way that she was willing to sacrifice herself for her mother who she isn’t even close to gave me a new found respect for her. 

When Edward was sucking the venom out of her system I had to take all of the bloodlust from him so that he wouldn’t kill her. It wasn’t easy seeing as Bella was his singer. That was when I realized that I would do everything in my power to protect, even if that meant getting closer to her and if I am being honest I really wanted to get to know the little human. I just knew that I would have to keep it from Edward. 

The first step was giving her my phone number in case she needed me. Then we started to hang out and she really got to know the real me and no matter what I told her she never judged me. She knew everything about my past I hid nothing from her, she knows every horrible act that I have committed and she never felt anything other than love for me. 

I even told her about the Major how he protected me in the wars and how he is different from me but still always there knowing what’s going on. The day that the Major came out at the high school, because he was pissed that Mike Newton would lay a hand on Bella, I thought that would scare her away for sure but of course that woman has no self-preservation. She knew who he was right away and even thanked him. That was when I realized how much the Major also cared for Bella. 

When I finally felt calm enough I find a waterfall to relax next to and turn my phone back on. I have been running for a couple of days now and I am sure the family is worried about me. When my phone starts up I see that I have a missed call and voicemail from Bella. I can’t lie I am terrified I don’t know if I want to listen to it. What if she thinks I was trying to attack her also? Just then my phone goes off with a text from Alice.

‘Answer it Jazzy, trust me.” I can’t help but sigh I have always said never bet against Alice. With one last deep breath I play Bella’s voicemail.

“Hey big bro first off how dare you leave me without saying goodbye. I need you to know that don’t blame you for anything that happened. Despite what everyone else believes I know you weren’t trying to attack me, and if you thought for one second that I did then you deserve an ass whoopin’. I trust you with my life Jas I know you were trying to get me away from Edward who was the real danger. You are stronger than anyone gives you credit for and if any of the Cullen’s give you crap about what happened forget about them Jas, you are the strongest one of them all Jas even Carlisle. I love you big brother never forget that.”

Of course that boy would use what happened as an excuse to leave Bella, he say’s she’s his mate but I know it’s not true. Yes he is intrigued with her, but they aren’t mates that’s for sure.   
I know I should call Bella back, I can’t let her think that I would seriously leave her without saying bye. So without a second thought I call and she picks up on the first ring.

“Jasper!”

“Hey darlin’ I am sorry I didn’t say goodbye after what happened I just took off because I was upset that my so called family really thought I would attack you. I didn’t know that everyone left until I got   
your message.”

“I figured that’s what happened. I just had to let you know that I didn’t blame you for what happened. I know you weren’t trying to attack me that night I could see the bloodlust in Edward’s eyes.” I can’t help but feel relieved. 

“You don’t know how much that means to me darlin. Everyone believes it was me that was trying to attack.”

“Screw them Jas, I miss you brother. Will I ever see you again?”

“Of course you will Bella I won’t abandon you in our world no matter what anyone else says. I will come back for you, but for now I am going to take some time to find myself again. Thanks to you for accepting all of me even the darker part I see that I can be who I truly am and be loved. If you need me before then though call me. I love you Bella you really are my sister never forget that.”

I can hear her sniffle. “I love you too Jas I can’t wait to see you again. Be you Jasper and be happy fuck what everyone else thinks you are an amazing man who has been through so much and that only makes you that much more amazing.”

“Thanks Bella, be as safe as you can. I know it will be tough for you since you are a danger magnet and all.”

“Ha Ha Jasper very funny.” With that we hang up. I am so sick of pretending I want to fit in with the Cullen’s. That’s the thing I am not a Cullen I am a Whitlock and it’s about time I remember that. Now I   
just have to break the news to Alice that she can no longer tell me what to wear or what I am going to drive. 

I take off to Alaska since I know that is where the family would be. When I arrive no is there but their scents are still fresh so I know it hasn’t been long since they have been here so I take time to freshen up. When I get out of the shower I head to my closet which is surprisingly stocked with some of my favorite jeans, t-shirts, flannels, and boots. I come out of the closet dressed in a part of jeans and a t-shirt to find Alice sitting cross legged on our bed. 

“I know what you’re going to say Jasper and I understand. I never meant to control you I hope you know that.”

“I know sweetheart, you took me away from a horrible place in my life and showed me a new way to live and I am so grateful to you, but somewhere along the way I also lost my identity. It made you happy   
to be able to dress me up like a ken doll that I just let it happen, but no more Alice this is the real me. Can you accept that?

Alice jumps off the bed and into my arms hugging me tightly. “Oh Jasper I love you no matter what, I promise I will be better. You make me happy, all I want is for you to be yourself Jazzy.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart, I am sure the rest of the family will be in for a shock when they see the change.”

“Oh they will, but they will also see how much more relaxed you will be and how much happier you will be. Just don’t think about Bella around Edward I know she called and she will be in contact again, but it will just set him off and thing’s won’t end up how they should.”

“What are you up to Alice?”

“Guess you will just have to wait and see won’t you Jazzy, trust me we will be along for the ride you won’t miss out on anything.” She winks at me and saunters out the room. 

Looks like we are in for one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV 

It’s been a few months since Edward left. I text Jasper practically every day. I miss hi and Alice so much. I got close to Jacob after the Cullen’s but then something must’ve happened because he started ghosting me and Billy told me that he had mono and I couldn’t see him, but something in my gut told me that wasn’t the truth. 

Last time I saw him we went and saw a movie with Mike and he did seem like he was running a fever, but he got so angry for no reason. Something is up but I am not sure what it is. I made soup this morning and decided to take some to Hake. I figured this is the perfect excuse to go over to his place and figure out what is going on with him. I pull up to his place just to see him running off in the rain.   
I quickly put my truck in park and jump out. 

“Jake!”

He quickly jerks around glaring at me. “What do you want, you shouldn’t be here Bella!”

“Billy told me you were sick so I brought you some soup, but clearly you are feeling much better.” Now I am pissed, what did I do to make him treat me like this. I know I told him I just wanted to be friends and he said that he was okay with that.

“Did you ever think that maybe I was just avoiding you?”

“I thought we were okay Jake.”

“Clearly we aren’t”

Just then I hear a high pitched whistly. I squint through the rain to see Sam and his friends.”

“Oh I see you’re now buddy buddy with Sam, just like Embry ditched you, you’re ditching me.”

“It’s not like that Bella, I can’t tell you.”

“Whatever Jake, screw you asshole!”

I take off to my truck not bothering to look back. I speed back home not caring about getting a ticket, not like Charlie will care anyways. When I pull up to the house I rush inside to my room and change my now soaking clothes so I don’t catch a cold. 

With nothing better to do I decide to tidy up around the house trying to distract myself. By the time night falls Charlie still isn’t home like usual so I decide to just go to bed. I lay in bed when suddenly I hear something hit my window. I go to investigate seeing Jake.

“Move over Bella.” I roll my eyes at him but still do as he asks. He launches himself into my room. I am so angry at him I don’t even stop to think how he could possibly do that. 

“What are you doing here Jacob Black you made yourself clear this afternoon that you wanted to never see me again.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to see you Bella I just can’t. God, I wish I could tell you what’s going on but I literally can’t.”

“What do you mean Jake?”

“Literally what I just said.” I ponder this for a moment studying his face. He has changed so much. He has shot up like a whole foot, gained so much muscle, more than I thought was normal. Why is   
everything in this town so weird.

“What happened to you Jake?”

“I wish I could tell you Bella but you have to figure it out for yourself. The sad part is I have already tole you the stories not it’s up to you to piece it all together.” With that he jumps back out my window and runs off into the woods. 

I spend the rest of the night tossing and turning in my bed not being able to sleep one bit. When I see the sun coming up I decide to go to my favorite place. I jump into my truck and drive off to the meadow that Edward showed me long ago. It’s takes me an hour to find it’s location and when I do everything is dead. 

I start thinking about what Jake said to me, what did he mean that he already told me the stories. I remember him telling me about the cold ones but what did he say his people were descended from? As I am trying to recall the stories I hear a twig snap and I quickly look up.

“Oh Bella fancy meeting you here. I came to see the Cullen’s but their home was empty looks like they just up and left.” I look up into the red eyes of Laurent. 

Jasper was right I am a danger magnet. Think quick what would Jasper do. In the distance I hear w howl, great wolves just what I need right now. Wait, wolves! Jake said the Quileute’s were descended from   
wolves. That’s the only way out of this, stall Laurent until they can get here. 

“Laurent I am surprised to see you here I thought you were in Alaska with your Mate.”

“Ah yes my lovely mate went hunting with her family and an old friend called me needing help with something. You remember Victoria am I correct?”

All I can do is nod. 

“You see sweet Bella she is rather upset with your Edward for killing her mate so she sent me here to check on you and see if you were guarded. She wants Edward to suffer like she does by losing his mate.”

“Well the Cullen’s like to come and visit me often so you can tell her I am guarded quite well.”

“There aren’t any Cullen’s around right now though and you do smell so good. Maybe I will just drain you of your wonderful blood, but don’t worry I’ll be gentle you won’t feel a thing. Believe me this is much better than what Victoria has planned for you.”

He grasps me by the throat and leans down but before he can bite me there is growling from my right. Laurent and I both turn to see a pack of wolves the size of horses snarling at him. About time they got here before I can blink Laurent drops me to the forest floor and takes over with the wolves right on his tail. The russet colored one stops right in front of me giving me the once over before following after the others. 

I take off to my truck gasping for breath. When I reach my truck I pull out my cell dialing Jaspers number. He doesn’t take long to answer.

“Jasper!” I wheeze out. 

“Bella what’s wrong?!!”

I explain everything that happened with Laurent and how he told me about Victoria being after me looking for a mate for a mater even though I am not Edward’s mate. 

“Jasper what do I do. The wolves are taking care of Laurent but Victoria is still out there.”

“How do you know about them Bella?”

“I am friends with Jacob Black and I put the pieces together with a little help.”

“Like I said sis you are a danger magnet.” I can’t help but laugh. “Tell the wolves I am coming back. We need to figure out a way to work together to get rid of Victoria.”

“Thanks Jas.”

“Anytime darlin. Take care of yourself until I can get there.”

“Aye Aye Major.”  
Very funny smartass.” With that he hangs up. Looks like I am off to the wolves den then.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

I pull up outside of Jake’s house just in time to see all of the pack coming out of the woods joking around and pushing one another. I jump out of my truck and slam my door drawing their attention.

One of the pack members gets this look of hatred in his face when he sees me. What have I ever don’t to him? He charges at me and gets right in my face, but I refuse to make eye contact with him.

“Leave Swan you have caused enough trouble. I mean can’t you take a hint already no one wants you here.” 

Sam the clear leader of the group tries pulling this guy away from me. 

“Come on Paul leave her alone it’s been a long day for all of us.”

Apparently this Paul guy doesn’t know when to listen because he just wont back off. “No Sam she doesn’t get it she doesn’t belong here.”

I am filled with so much anger that before I can even think about that I am doing I have slapped Paul in the face. Sam and the other guys look at me in shock while I notice that Paul is vibrating with anger. 

Sam tries pulling him back again, “Paul come on calm down don’t do this just breath.” Sam is trying his best to calm him down but it clearly isn’t working. I think I just woke up with wolf within him, but I refuse to be scared. I walked into a house full of vampire’s I will not run away from some wolf. 

At that moment Paul shifts into his wolf and I must admit it is a beautiful sight. He is silver and so huge, I wonder if he will ever let me pet him. I shake my head of those thoughts and stare into his eyes. 

In that moment my world shifted and Paul become the center of my universe. 

In the same moment Paul stops glaring at me and I see his eyes soften. From behind Paul I hear one of the guy’s say “oh shit, did Paul just imprint.”

I don’t notice who is talking because I can’t take my eyes away from Paul. What’s an imprint though? Before I can think too much Jake tries pulling me away and into his house. 

“No Jake stop!” I am trying to fight against his hold but he won’t let go. Just then Paul starts growling again causing Jake to let me go and back away with his hands up. Weird why did Paul growl at Jake   
wasn’t he the one that was just yelling at me for being here?

Seeing Jake let me go apparently calmed Paul down enough to shift back into his human form and oh my God he is naked. I try covering my eyes causing all the guys to laugh.

“Seriously no one could warn me that he would be naked.” 

“Don’t act like you didn’t like what you saw Swan.” I just stick my tongue out at him causing the pack to laugh at me. He’s definatly not wrong though I did enjoy what I saw very much. 

Wait, what am I saying he was just being an ass to me. 

“Weren’t you just in my face yelling at me and now you’re being nice are you like bipolar or something.” He just stares at me a moment before opening his mouth to speak. 

“Maybe we can talk about it later. What are you doing here?” 

I look at Paul then to Jake. “So wolves huh?”

“Yeah I knew you would figure it out.”

“Honestly I was having trouble until I saw Laurent in the meadow,” I pause when I hear Paul growl again, I can’t help but roll my eyes but continue with my story anyways, “I heard a howl and it all fell into   
place I just knew I had to distract him long enough for you all to get there and take care of him.” 

I look up to Paul “you did take care of him didn’t you?”

“We did, that leech is nothing but dust now.” 

“Yeah thanks to Paul.” One of the boys behind him says causing him to smirk at me. I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. 

I look him in his eyes “thank you, but sadly the danger is far from over. I need your help, is there somewhere we can talk that isn’t out in the open?”

Sam is the one to answer my question. “Paul take Bella to my place we can discuss it there, first maybe you can explain to her some of what is going on.” 

Sam gives Paul this look that I didn’t quite understand but Paul just nodded his head. 

“Let’s go Bella I have something to talk to you about.” I let him take my hand and lead me to my truck. I can’t help but feel happy when he grabs my hand. Why am I feeling this way?


	5. Chapter 5

Paul POV

The pack took care of the leech with dreads that was about to attack the leech lover. We could all hear Jacob screaming in his head to save her. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. Thanks to the packs shared mind link we all saw his conversation with her when she told him she just saw him as a friend, but I swear the kid was still sweet on her. 

Being the best fighter in the pack I was the one that was able to take the leech down easily. I ripped him apart while Jared started a fire to burn his body with. Once he was completely burned we all decided to head to Jacob’s to tell Billy what happened. As we are walking out of the woods I push Jared jokingly, and he just laughs at me in return. We hear a door slam and all look up to see the leech lover coming towards us. As soon as I see her I get so angry. She is associated with them, how could she care for those monsters. 

Without thinking I walk up to her and get right in her face but not looking her in the eye. “Leave Swan you have caused enough trouble. I mean can’t you take a hint already, no one wants you here.” 

Sam is trying to pull me away from her, but she needs to hear this. She is not wanted here. “Come on Paul leave her alone it’s been a long day for all of us.”

How can he defend her. Ever since he pulled her out of the woods he has had this weird need to protect her. He says she feels like pack, but how could the leech lover ever be apart of our pack. 

“No Sam she doesn’t get it, she doesn’t belong here!”

Next thing I know I am being punched in the face by some pale face. I can’t control my anger any longer and I start shaking. Sam is trying to pull me back and calm me down. 

“Paul come on calm down, don’t do this just breath.” 

The girl has no sense of self preservation because she is still just standing there. I shift into my wolf and stare the girl down. The moment I look into her eyes it’s no longer gravity hold me down, but her. I can see our future in a flash, getting married having kids. I stop glaring at her and start really looking at her. She is so beautiful Jacob’s memories really don’t do her justice. She is now the center of my universe I would do anything for her. 

I hear Jared behind me laughing “Oh shit, did Paul just imprint?”

I can see her think about what Jared say’s, I can tell she feels the same way but also has no idea what is really going on right now. 

Jacob is trying to pull her away and into his house. When she starts struggling against him and telling him to stop my anger turns towards him. How dare he touch my imprint and try to get her away from me when she clearly doesn’t want to go anywhere. I growl at him and he was actually smart enough to let her go and put his hands up trying to show me he isn’t a threat to her. 

Once I know she is safe I am able to shift back into my human self. She tries covering her eyes but it’s too late I know she has seen. 

“Seriously no one could warn me that he would be naked?”

“Don’t act you didn’t like what you saw Swan.” She sticks her tongue out at me which causes the whole pack to laugh. 

“Weren’t you just in my face yelling at me and now you’re being nice, are you like bipolar or something.” I can’t help but get lost just admiring her when I realize she just asked me a question.”

“Maybe we can talk about it later. What are you doing here?”

She looks at me and then to Jacob, I have to try very hard to not growl. I do not want her looking at him. 

“So wolves huh?” She asks Jacob. 

“Yeah I knew you would figure it out.”

“Honestly I was having trouble until I saw Laurent in the meadow.” I do let out a growl this time. So she did know this leech after all. She just rolls her eyes at me and continues what she was saying. 

“I heard a howl and it fell into place I just knew I had to distract him long enough for you all to get there and take care of him.” 

She was pretty smart to figure that out I will give her that, but what was she doing with that leech anyways?

She looks me in the eyes, “you did take care of him didn’t you?”

"We did, that leech is nothing but dust now.”

“Yeah thanks to Paul, Embry says which causes me to smirk. Now knowing the she is my imprint I am happy it was me that got to tear that leech apart. 

She lets out a breath and looks into my eyes. “Thank you, but sadly the danger is far from over. I need your help, is there somewhere we can talk that isn’t out in the open?”

Sam is the one to answer her question. “Paul take Bella to my place and we can discuss it there, first maybe you can explain to her some of what is going on.”

Sam gives me the look telling me to let her know that she is my imprint, I just nod my head at him. Was already planning to do that anyways. 

“Let’s go Bella I have something to talk to you about.” I take her hand and lead her to the truck. Feeling her hand in mine makes me feel complete. 

But how the fuck am I going to even start explaining to her that she’s my imprint when I was just the one yelling at her. Man if only I looked into her eyes sooner. Hopefully she can forgive me and understand that I just want to protect the pack, they are the only family I have.


End file.
